


shorts

by thisisbatcountry



Category: Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas (1998)
Genre: 1970s, Blushing, Gay, Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, Love, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Shorts (Clothing)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisbatcountry/pseuds/thisisbatcountry
Summary: Duke wore shorts.
Relationships: Raoul Duke/Dr. Gonzo
Kudos: 8





	shorts

**Author's Note:**

> same fucking warning: horrible english, not my main language, you already know.
> 
> uh soooo yeah, this is my first nasty explicit sex smut story thingy, so it may be a little cringy fksksjwkxd anyways, please enjoy it.
> 
> edit: ¡traducción y adaptación al español ya disponible!:  
> https://my.w.tt/rdqAQuJF0ab

Duke wore shorts.

When it was hot, he wore shorts; when it was cold, he wore shorts; he always wore shorts.

Short shorts, long shorts, all kinds of them.

Blue, khaki, pink, every color.

Shorts with sweaters, jackets, shirt on, shirtless.

Dr. Gonzo loved it when his client wore shorts, those white skinny legs, those pretty blushing knees, how jealous he was of the Sun when it touched both of them.

Gonzo didn't like shorts, he thought they were only for women and for little kids, but, gosh, they looked beautiful on Duke.

When Duke sat, the shorts would go up, and more of his delicate shaved legs could be seen, leaving the poor Samoan man fully hypnotized.

When he walked, his shorts tightened his legs, his matt porcelain skin touching the fabric of the shorts made the older man go wild.

When he wasn't wearing any underwear behind his shorts and only a little part of his pink, soft and wet member peeking from a side was visible He usually was so high he didn't even notice, so Gonzo just enjoyed the moment.

When the only thing keeping Gonzo and Duke apart from doing things they would regret later were those shorts.

And when he sat on his lap.

When he kissed him.

When they dry humped.

When he slowly took them off.

And when he wasn't wearing any shorts... 

He still looked pretty.

What a pretty, pretty boy.

The taller one admiring every single part of his long legs. It was like a fever dream mixed with a coctel of ether, adrenochrome and LSD for the both of them.

And there he was, this 34 year old man fucking his sweaty attorney in a big matrimonial bed on a fancy hotel room; doors and windows closed, keeping all the unbearable heat that their bodies emanated inside.

What about the girl he likes? She doesn't exist anymore for him, he doesn't remember her. The only person he can think of is his only companion, the man that puts a smile on his face, the man he's kissing, the man he's fucking, the man he's now living the American Dream with. How could he?

"Doctor of journalism, this is how they all end up, getting laid by their attorneys." 

Their sex was passionate and romantic. Dr. Gonzo in top of Raoul, looking at his brown eyes while slowly fucking him, he looked fragile, a blushful mess lying on a bed, being pushed by a heavier man multiple times. He didn't want to hurt him, Duke was inexperienced.

"I hated it when you flirted with girls, I wanted you just for me..."

"Oh, we're confessing things now, you could have told me before, I'm just for you."

He was embarrased to moan, he thought it made him look tiny, defenseless, and with less autorithy than the other one, but couldn't contain himself. Gonzo's glance and touch made him feel in heaven, and his huge, lubricated member inside him made him come back, he was the loudest, he was even louder than any girl Gonzo had ever met.

"What if someone finds out and thinks... we're fags?"

"You worry too much. Aren't we gay?"

The sound of their wet lips separating and their breathing was rumbling in the room, tons of maids listening to everything outside and waiting only to later see two blushing, tired half naked men leave the room.

"Why do you wear shorts?"

"To tease you."

A giant smirk was now drawn on Duke's face. Walking through the hotel's corridors, holding hands. Gasps and whispers everywhere, but they didn't care, they were in the great 70s living the American Dream.

They got in the car, Gonzo was on the driver's seat this time. He put his hand on the younger one's left leg, stroking it, reaching to the top, pulling up his shorts a little and then slowly going down again; while Raoul was touching his hair and looking directly at those sleepy hazel eyes like he was stargazing.

He was finally doing it, the thing he's been wanting to do since he saw him for the first time, since he said "Let's get the hell out of town" like it was an invitation to escape and never come back, just the two of them alone in this crazy world.

Touch those legs; those shorts; touch that boy; kiss that boy.

That handsome boy.


End file.
